My fallen days
by lostcries
Summary: InutaishoSesshy yaoi SesshyInu yaoi SesshyOC Lotsa lemon for all you hentai! dont like it TOO FREAKIN BAD! wells, as you know this is my first inu fic I know I know fic virgin well read it I sware I'll have more chappies up soon!


Nightfall: Hiya! this is my first fiction that is posted on the net in a long time, I hope you like it!

Alice: is fantasizing about Kain to notice that she is on

Nightfall: ALICE!

Alice: Oh! Yes! okay then...well please R&R, the warnings are Yaoi, Yuri, Strait, EXTREME VOILENCE, incest, yadda yadda yadda. now ON WITH IT!

Disclaimer: any and all resemblance to real people is concidential

**Of my fallen Days**

**Prolouge**

Arisu ran her hands through her hair and look out the front winsheld of her car. The red light gleamed through the rain spatters and shined upon her pale face. The rain had soaked her jacket straight to her skin, and her heater didnt work.

"Damn." She said to herself. In all reality it was her fault that it was broken. She was the one who refused to fix it out of pure lazieness and she is the one who broke it in the first place.

Her friend and boss Sesshomaru, and his daughter Rin were in the car with her. Rin was fast asleep and Sesshoumaru was reading. He looked up from his book at this sudden curseword.

"Daijobu-Desu?" He asked softly.

"Hai, I'm fine...Its just I'm worried about Little Rin...she looks cold..."

They pulled into a K-Mart and Arisu got out of the car. Sesshomaru woke rin and got out as well. Arisu looked around then back to sesshomaru. "Get rin a pair of pants and a jacket, get yourself a pair of pants and a jacket, and I'll get sizzors and hair dye, oh! and pants and a jacket for me, then I'll get three blankets."

Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed rins hand and the three walked into the store.

'_This is it...' _Arisu thought to herself. '_This is where it all begins and we are no longer known as Arisu Calamity, Sesshomeru Taisho, and Rin Taisho...this is where we all start to run.'_

**Of my fallen days**

**Chapter one**

**Live or die**

Blood Graced the sidewalk and there was a sillowhette of a girl being slammed into the wall of the alleyway. She screamed but no sound came and the monster pinned her to the ground. the Monster laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, Arisu, we wont be doing that again weill we?" He hissed.

Arisu spat in his face. "fuck you Naraku."

He picked her up by her neck and threw her into the concrete. She wimpered when she heard the snapping sound of her ribs. She held back the tears even though Naraku was ripping the front of her uniform up to get to her bare chest. One eye opened and she kicked him between the legs, knocking him back. She ran from the alleyway and to the Taisho residence.

"PLEASE MR.TAISHO! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" She yelled pounding her fist into the door until it opened and Inutaisho stepped into the doorway. She hugged him and he stod there in his boxers, Confused, and barely awake. Izayoi ran down the staircase and drug Arisu in the house. Inuyasha walked out from his room rubbing his eyes.

"Airsu-chan!" He said and ran to her side. "what happened!"

"N-n-naraku..." she whispered, tears hitting the coffee table. She held her uniform shirt togeather and looked at Izayoi. "H-hi Aunt Izayoi..."

Izayoi wasnt really her aunt, and She wasnt really Related to the Taisho family, but they tried to adopt her several times out of her biological family...unsuccessfully. "Inuyasha, go get Ari-Chan a pair of your clothes."

Arisu sat up in the dark living room hoping that someone would just kill Naraku. There was a creak in the steps and she stood up and took a fighting stance. The footsteps got closer, and closer and then stopped.

A hand touched her face and she didnt move. The touch was warm and affectionate and she found herself tilting her head town the hand. Another snaked around her waist and pulld her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her hands around the figure and stood on her tiptoes to keep contact. The person picked her up and layed her back down on the couch. There was a slight creak in the steps then none other sound. They kissed her once more and then left.

The next day at school Sesshomaru avoided Arisu at all costs. He kept thinking about the prevoius night, and Arisu. What she had gone through must have been terrible. But when He woke up to find his father and Arisu in the living room, he couldnt bear it. He wanted to know how long this had been going on so, as any demon would do, he confronted hre head-on.

"How long have you been with my father Arisu!" He saked her, pinning her to a locker.

"I dont have any Idea of what your talking about" She said bluntly.

"I saw you and My father in the living room last night."

Arisu's hear leapt. She knew what was next. BlackMail. She wanted to leave and get out of his grip. "Bastard" She said.

Oni: DUN DUN DUN! well short chappie, but they will get longer.


End file.
